boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Theories and Misinterpretations/No green Boohbah
The lack of a green Boohbah has become a well-known topic for concern among people who are familiar with - and fans of - Boohbah. Analysis There are five Boohbahs, and each one has their own unique colour: Humbah is yellow, Jingbah is pink, Jumbah is blue, Zing Zing Zingbah is orange, and Zumbah is purple. However, if we were to describe Jingbah as being red due to the reddish pink hue of her fur, only one principal colour is not represented by any of the Boohbahs - green. By contrast, the Boohbahs' predecessors, the Teletubbies, are purple (Tinky Winky), red (Po), yellow (Laa-Laa), and green (Dipsy); none of the Teletubbies are blue (although Tinky Winky's 'skin' is bluish purple in hue) or orange. Only two colours are fully represented by both groups of characters: yellow and purple. Surprisingly, the absence of a green Boohbah is discussed more often than the lack of a blue or orange Teletubby, sometimes in rather odd or inappropriate ways. Theories People have made up false theories to give an explanation why a green-coloured Boohbah does not exist: Christmas colours For example, one comment on the show's Wikipedia article's talk page jokes that there isn't a green or (truly) red Boohbah because the creator doesn't like "Christmas colours". The comment below it says that there is a red Boohbah named Limbah known for his abusive drug habit and "conservative views".Wikipedia contributors. No green Boohbah. Talk:Boohbah/Archive 1. Wikipedia. Accessed 9 April 2016. This comment is false, and if it was true, it would make the show too inappropriate for its target demographic. Drug habits can result in death, lung cancer, and further dangerous consequences, all of which are ironic considering these discussions are about a television programme meant to get people to move and get fit. Drugs can also make people's movement slow down immensely. Green is not a creative colour The most common "no green Boohbah" theory is centred around the colour not being as creative as the five Boohbahs' fur colours. However, this claim is entirely wrong because it is based on the quote-turned-meme "Green is not a creative color" from the YouTube series Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared, which came out years after Boohbah. One reason why this might be is that while these theories insist that green is an earthy colour, not a creative colour, the colour can be used creatively, as despite these claims, one of Ragdoll's most famous characters (Dipsy from Teletubbies) is lime green, and it has never been determined whether or not the creator of both shows, Anne Wood, considers green to be a creative colour. Explanation One of the equipment used to accomplish some of the special effects seen throughout Boohbah is a chroma screen; however, the screen the crew used while shooting the Boohbah sequences (namely the scenes inside the Boohball, whenever the Boohbahs do their power hum, and the Boohbahs flying around before coming down to do a warm-up) was green, and so a Boohbah of that colour would interfere with the colour of the screen. As a result, it can be noted that the "no green Boohbah" rumours are all fiction, as much of the theories and false explanations are either too inappropriate or illogical. References